walking in the wind
by bleuboxes
Summary: "He knew he would lose her someway or another, whether it be her physical existence or her heart." And other little random one-shots inspired by songs. (clara-centric fics)
1. I Don't Love You

**Title: **I Don't Love You

**Word Count: **716

**Summary:** included in story discription

**Characters: **12th Doctor, Clara Oswald, with mentions of Danny Pink and the 11th Doctor

**Song: **"I Don't Love You", by My Chemical Romance

*Authors Note at the bottom

* * *

><p><em>Well, when you go<em>  
><em>Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay<em>  
><em>And maybe when you get back<em>  
><em>I'll be off to find another way<em>

* * *

><p>He tried his hardest to like Danny. He made Clara happy, which made him happy. But that didn't mean he had to like him. It hurt the Doctor- she hurt the Doctor, but she didn't know; she couldn't know. He knew, of course, that his eleventh form's departure shattered her; but he figured she, of all people, would understand. After all, it was she who had been there for all the others.<p>

He was still the same man inside; he just looked older (than he would care to admit). He still loved her. The Doctor had experienced many painful things in his long life, but this may just have been the most painful thing he had ever experienced.

It hurt to see her so happy without him. It was worse than having an army of angry Daleks chasing after him. But all along he knew, in some way or another he would lose her, whether it be her physical existence or her heart. He wasn't surprised. If anything, he was expecting it to happen. But all the hours and hours of preparation couldn't save him from the dreaded heartbreak.

Sure, he'd experienced it before, but it had always been the other way around- he usuallt left them. it pained him to see is companions go, but Clara was different- Clara, _his Clara, _was impossible. He couldn't just let her go.

She was impossibly beautiful, impossibly kind, and impossibly, she didn't love him quite the same way he loved her anymore. He was too late- he was always too late to say _it._ But she had told him, though not directly. He had noticed the way she would get all red when his eleventh self would hold her hand. He noticed how she would smile when his eleventh incarnation would kiss her forehead. (Maybe that's why he wasn't a kissing person now) He missed the way she laughed at his old childish self- he missed the bantering. And maybe, just maybe, he missed her looking at him like he was the prettiest thing in the room. (Though he believed he was still. She just didn't see it.)

She looked at him differently now. He pretended not to notice; he acted like he didn't care. He did though, he did care, he cared absolutely too much. He cared far more than he cared to admit. That is why he is so rude all the time. He puts on a show so she doesn't have to see what is happening to him. She hurt him. He's envious of humans and how they get to live their own little infinities while keeping the same face. (Yes, he is indeed envious of the little pudding brains.)

It's not that he didn't like Danny, just, she moved on so fast. She didn't even bother to tell him she had started dating this- this, _boy. _And apparently, she didn't think he would want to know that he was now her boyfriend; all the times that they shared together and she didn't bother to even hint at him that this Danny fellow was dating her. (Okay, she did hint. But he didn't really want to listen to her breaking his heart.) He felt that she didn't trust him. And that hurt him.

So, he manned up. He faced the pain of the bitter heartbreak and tried his hardest to act like a tough old man. So far, she was buying it, and as long as she thought he was happy. He was okay. Not good, not bad, not fine, not alright- just okay.

* * *

><p><em>When you go<em>  
><em>Would you have the guts to say<em>  
><em>"I don't love you<em>  
><em>Like I loved you<em>  
><em>Yesterday"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is a thingy i wrote in science today and i though why not share it with the world... <strong>

**the song is 'I Dont Love you' and its by My Chemical Romance. go and check it out because its FABULOUS! * throws sparkles ***

**please review or favorite or follow *wink wink***

**xoxo**

**bleuboxes **


	2. Miss Missing You

**Title: **Miss Missing You

**Word Count:** 991

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **Clara Oswald, with mentions of Danny Pink, the 12th Doctor and of the 11th Doctor

**Summary:** Clara reflects on how she felt for the Eleventh Doctor and becomes angry with what the Universe has dished out to her throughout all her life. This takes place after "Death In Heaven"

**Song Lyrics: **"Miss Missing You", by Fall Out Boy.

***Authors note at the end**

* * *

><p><em>Don't panic<em>  
><em>No not yet<em>  
><em>I know I'm the one you want to forget<em>  
><em>Cue all the love to leave my heart<em>  
><em>It's time for me to fall apart<em>

* * *

><p>Clara Oswald kept trying to deny the fact that she missed her Doctor. Sure, the much older looking grouchier Scottish one was there, but he wasn't the same; he wasn't <em>her<em> Doctor. He wasn't the Doctor with floppy hair, or the innocent, childish persona, or the one with a very strange love of bow ties. But, most of all, this Doctor wasn't the one she fell in love with.

Sure, she still loved him, but now, it was more a friendly love. He still made her laugh, and she still had the undying urge to wipe those pompous grins off his face, but he just wasn't the same. He was colder now, more distant. He didn't take her hand when they ran away any more, she was always the one that took his, and unlike _her _Doctor, his hand felt cold and uncaring.

She tried to forget the little bits of pain that felt like shattered glass when she thought of him. That's what Danny Pink was, a little tool. Yes, she liked him, she liked him quite a lot but she felt deep in her little broken heart, that he would always love her more than Clara loved him. She tried to deny it, she tried so hard, but The Doctor, _her Doctor, _had taken her heart and nothing and nobody was going to be able to make Clara feel the way she felt towards that incarnation of the Doctor.

She was sad and she was mourning the death of her friend Mr. Pink. It gave her an excuse to cry. Of course, she was crying for Danny, though she may not have loved him completely and as wholly as she should have, but she had the decency to care a lot for him and she was very upset by his sudden death. But, she was also crying for her Doctor, the Doctor that was gone; the Doctor that she never had the chance to tell that she was unconditionally and madly in love with, the Doctor that she would never be able to see again- unless the Universe preformed little miracles to some very important person.

After that day, after all that pain, after her complete betrayal to the Doctor, she finally came to the conclusion that the Universe most definitely owed her; not because she was a good person and definitely not because she wanted to be owed, but because she deserved it- she earned it. She had lost so much; everyone she had ever held dear had died at the hands of Fate herself.

Death was not kind. Loss was not kind. Pain was not kind. These things don't go unnoticed; Clara had tried to ignore them for so long- but they were always there, lurking in the depths of her mind, waiting for the moment that Clara was most vulnerable to strike her heel.

She didn't think it was fair, she missed everyone. She missed her Mother, who had died so young. She missed Danny, who didn't deserve to die. (Well when you really think about it, nobody really deserves Death, but it comes eventually, and when it does- there's no hiding from it.) But, as she thought about it, she missed her Doctor most of all. She was robbed of all the time that she would be able to spend with him. All the future lover's moments were wiped away like a thin bellow of smoke being whisked away by the cold barren autumn wind. All their future lover's quarrels were down the drain, just because Loss and Pain were hungry, and they needed a feeding off Clara.

Clara couldn't deny that they had picked an excellent feast, because she of all people in the entire Universe knew Pain and Loss and Death like old friends. She had so many lives, an infinite number of lives, which amounts to an infinite amount of Pain and Loss. She wanted it to stop. The Universe owed it to her to stop.

But, that's the thing about pain, she supposed, it's always there, nagging on and on. It is an attention whore, really; it just wants to be seen- it just wants to be noticed, and it harshly demands to be felt. She was tired of it, she was sick of the pain that she had to endure. She was carrying her cross, it was heavy and rough, sending splinters of Loss into her sore and aching shoulders. Oh, the Loss, she had lost so much and she was worried about eventually loosing herself. She was sad about losing him. She had saved him so many times before, she just wished that she could have saved him; she wished that she had been there just a minute sooner.

Clara Oswald wished for a lot of things. Wishes were for children, who believed in fairy tales and princes in shining armor and shooting stars. She didn't believe in those anymore- all her fantasies were ripped away, leaving her only to console in her dear friend, Death, who possessed all of whom she held close. She gave in- she was ready for the Universe to fulfill her end of the bargain. She missed her Doctor more than anything. She was ready now. She was waiting. She would always wait, because you get wht you deserve, and Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl, deserved so much more than what the unloving and unyielding Universe had given her.

* * *

><p><em>Baby, you were my picket fence<em>  
><em>I miss missing you now and then<em>  
><em>Chlorine kissed summer skin<em>  
><em>I miss missing you now and then<em>  
><em>Sometimes before it gets better<em>  
><em>The darkness gets bigger<em>  
><em>The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger<em>  
><em>Oh<em>  
><em>We're fading fast<em>  
><em>I miss missing you now and then<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I'm sorry that this is sort of confusing towards the end, but my writing is a weird process in which my brain spews forth ideas and my hands subconsciously type them into the computer. I highly suggest you go and listen to this song, because it is one of my all time favorites, and i didn't realize how well it fit this one shot until after i wrote it and looked at the lyrics, which are so heartbreaking and lovely at the same time. <strong>

**I'll have to admit that i cried while writing this, maybe because i'm still not over Matt Smith's absence from the show. (Don't get me wrong, I absolutely Love Peter, i just really miss Matt.)**

**Please review, and follow and or favorite, and if you liked this please feel free to go and check out some of my other stories!**

**XoXo,**

**bleuboxes**


	3. In the End

**Title: **In the End

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **1,016

**Summary: **The Eleventh Doctor looks back on how he felt about Clara and how he treated her while he stayed in the Town Christmas while regenerating.

**Character(s): **11th Doctor, Clara Oswald

**Song Lyrics: '**The Kids Aren't All Right', by Fall Out Boy

*Authors note at the end

* * *

><p><em>Stuck in the jetwash <em>  
><em>Bad trip I couldn't get off <em>  
><em>And maybe I bit off more than I could chew <em>  
><em>And overhead of the aqua blue<em>

_Fall to your knees bring on the rapture  
><em>_Blessed be the boys time can't capture  
><em>_On film or between the sheets  
><em>_I always fall from your window to the pitch black streets_

_And with the black banners raised as the crooked smiles fade  
><em>_Former heroes who quit too late  
><em>_Just wanna fill up the trophy case again_

* * *

><p>He was dying, well this face, his face was going to change. He was regenerating and it hurt; not the physical pain of burning- that was numbed against the pain of not being the same for her. Would he be the same childlike mad man who was trying to hide all the pain of the past? Would he still love her the way he was currently? But what he worried about more than anything was if she would still love him with a new face.<p>

He hoped she would. And he knew that out of all people in the Universe that she would understand, that she would accept his regeneration. After all, he was still the same man underneath; he was still The Doctor. He still would love her and that was certain.

He had missed her when he was stuck in Christmas for those three hundred (give or take) years. He never had wanted to send her away; he wished he could have spent that time with her, kissing her, loving her, just being with her. She was spectacular- she was his supernova. He was nothing but dust and ashes without her. She had saved him so many times before. She had saved him today to, but it came with a price.

It had always been this way, and he assumed it always will be. He never listened to his head- he was supposed to be clever, he was supposed to listen to his head; but how could he when all his hearts did was scream her name? Maybe it wasn't always her name, but they always shouted somebody's, because you have to at least love someone. He was lucky to have loved and been loved by so many- and none had loved him more than Clara Oswald. She had sacrificed so much for him, and she was always there, she was always looking for a way to save him. (Well her echoes were, but they were still part of her.)

In a way, he realized he shouldn't have sent her away all those years ago. He knew it was going to leave scars on her heart. She had just wanted to help him; he didn't want to help her meet her grave, not on Christmas; so he had sent her back to Earth in his only means of escape- but he loved her enough to help her out though it too pained him.

He always had been lonely, though he had never felt alone until he had to spend all that time away from her. He had the children; he had to stay strong for the children and the people of Christmas. He had to save them. He would try to save them for her. And he did. He did save them; he kept fighting, and he did everything for her. He told the children about her; he told them about the impossible girl and her Doctor. He told them about all their adventures and all the time she had saved him while he was too busy saving others to worry about himself.

But she came back; she always did. He had never wanted her to see him this way- nobody was supposed to. She had been so brave for him. He was getting old. But he had taken her to see the sunrise and sunset. Just like hope, it had come and gone so fast. Then Handles had died; and he was reminded of how the same would happen to Clara if she were to stay with him. He led her to the TARDIS and promised her he would never again send her away.

He lied, of course- that's rule number one; the Doctor lies. He was devastated; he had missed her and was bound to miss her even more; but he would be shattered if he had to bury her here. And he waited. He waited and waited and waited. (And he fought all those Daleks and Cybermen and other things that he cares not to remember) But she came back, just like she had before. This time she looked hurt, and this time he looked much older; he was dying.

She screamed at him with those eyes of hers without even muttering a single word. She looked so upset; she looked so broken and betrayed- and he could not blame her. If someone had done that to him he would feel the same. She was Clara Oswald and he loved her and he did everything he could to protect her. He didn't care what she thought as long as she was safe. Deep down, he knew that she understood that he had to stay here to protect the children of Christmas; deep down he knew that she would forgive him (eventually), but it wouldn't be in his lifetime. He was dying. There was no way to save him.

So once again, Clara Oswald did the Impossible. (After all, she was the impossible girl) She saved him. That Crack in the wall had listened to her- and they gave him the gift of life, but with a price. He was to change, not like those political mantras promised, but as in a different face, a different body, a different everything. Which brings him to the now, where Clara's begging him not to change; but it's too late and all he wants now is to kiss her and never let go.

But it's too late. He's always too late and she's crying and he's crying too. And it hurts; it's burning and he doesn't want to go; but he must- it is the only way. He's cheating death once again, and no matter what happens he will always remember; he will always remember what Clara Oswald means to him. He will never forget when the Doctor was him.

* * *

><p><em>And in the end <em>  
><em>I'd do it all again <em>  
><em>I think you're my best friend <em>  
><em>Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright <em>  
><em>I'll be yours <em>  
><em>When it rains it pours <em>  
><em>Stay thirsty I'll be fine <em>  
><em>Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! here's this. this was supposed to be a Christmas one shot, but i was able to pre-order American BeautyAmerican Psycho, the New Fall Out Boy album that's to come out in January, and i instantly fell in love with the song 'The Kids Aren't Alright' and i was like- this works so much better than the all i want for Christmas you song that i was going to use.**

**I highly suggest you go on over to you tube and listen to it because i love it so much and i feel that anyone could easily relate to it (I do.)**

**The CHRIStmAs SpecIAL WAs AmazINg AnD AfldkgJ Goith oijlfkajgorigjprogjl;kfj sldiugf oigalda vjg.**

**sorry. anyway, please review favorite and follow because it means a lot to me. Happy new Year! ilysm!**

**Xoxo,**

**bleuboxes**


	4. The Ghost of You

**Title**: The Ghost of You

**Word Count:** 970

**Characters**: Clara Oswald, with mentions and appearances of the 11th Doctor and Tasha

**Summary**: Clara's thinks about how the Doctor was so quick to break his promise to her on Christmas. She continues to try to hate him, but she can't because she cares too much for him.

**Rating**: K

**Song lyrics**: "Ghost of You", by My Chemical Romance

* * *

><p><em>I never said I'd lie and wait forever<br>If I died, we'd be together  
>I can't always just forget her<br>But she could try_

* * *

><p>She wants to forget, but it's impossible, just like she is. The pain won't ever go away; it will just keep echoing over and over again until she can't take it anymore. She's Clara Oswald- the girl that shouldn't have been, and now she was aching because he promised he wouldn't send her away again, he swore- but he sent her away. It hurt her, and that was saying a lot because she had been through many painful experiences with him.<p>

Maybe he does not quite understand the amount of affection she held in her heart for him. Maybe he was just so old that he couldn't hear her hearts shattering into a million tiny pieces when the TARDIS made that sound, that sound that brought hope to all those who could hear it, and sent her away. Maybe he was too blind to see that she fancied him so much that she would rather die than be away from him.

And right now, she wishes herself to be dead; if she couldn't see him ever again she didn't want to be on Earth; she wanted to be in that dark wintry town called Christmas, right next to him. She wanted to grow old with him by her side. She wanted to have the chance to love him; if she couldn't have that, she had at least wanted to chance to be with him. She wished that he cloud have one something for her, just one time- if only he would just listen to what she had to say instead of just talking his two little hearts away.

For such an old man who had done so many kind things for complete strangers, he was so selfish she wanted to cry. He never seemed to consider how she felt about the situation. Did he really think that she cared so little about him that she wouldn't be willing to die beside him? There was no their place she would rather die (Except his arms, because then, for maybe the first and last time in her life would he be holding her close and he wouldn't be willing to let her go.)

She sits down, resting her head between her knees as she cries in a state of disbelief that he could do this to her, again. She wants to hate him; she wants to go to him and give him a piece of her mind, but she can't because the TARDIS was gone and because she simply loves him too much to be angry with him.

_He must be so proud; he must feel like a hero_, she thinks. But what good is a hero; all heroes do is destroy the opponent, and usually they destroy everything they hold dear for the greater good. So maybe he did have a special place in his hearts for her, because his action had crushed her- it demolished her. She pulls herself together and walks back inside.

She's trying not to cry, oh god, how she's trying. Her step mother tries to cheer her up, but nothing can, nothing but him, and he's not here, he's not going to be here again. But her grandmother understands; her grandmother knows the feeling and instead of telling her a joke, she makes her cry even more. (Her step mother makes a snide remark about how she shouldn't be crying on Christmas, but it's not her fault that he left her twice)

Then there's this sound; it's that sound that brings hope to all edges of the Universe. She runs out, leaving her family a little disgruntled, but she doesn't care- he came back for her just as he always does. She's no longer angry; she's exceptionally happy. She runs outside and sees that vibrant blue ship and she's ready to burst. She barges through the door expecting to see him, but he isn't there; it's Tasha. Her disappointment and concern shines through; was he not brave enough to pick her up himself?

Tasha tells her to talk to him; so she does. She was heartbroken before she saw him, but now, her heart wasn't even a heart anymore, it was more of a puddle of should have been's. He was dying; and there was nothing she could do about it. She has never felt so helpless in her life.

"_Have you always looked so young?"_

"_No, that was always you."_

She couldn't shut off the tears. It was Christmas, she should be crying; but she loves him and he's going to die and she can't help herself when he pulls her into a hug and kisses her head as he whispers that she's his impossible girl. She want to tell him that she loves him, but she can't; she can't do that to him, not even in his last moments. So she settles for the next best thing; she tries to save him.

She tells the portentous Time Lords that his name is the Doctor, and The Doctor is the only name that matters (to her.) She tells them to save him, because he had saved them, and for that they should love him, almost adding in herself that she loves him but she doesn't want to sound selfish. She drops against the wall, and wipes away her tears, trying to regain her composure. She walks away, and the crack slams together, leaving her surprised that such a race had listened to her.

But that doesn't matter; they were going to come through, and Clara Oswald felt accomplished. She had saved him. And she would always try to save him, as long as she loved him she would always be there to rescue her Doctor. Because she was his Impossible Girl.

* * *

><p><em>At the end of the world<br>Or the last thing I see  
>You are<br>Never coming home  
>Never coming home<br>Could I? Should I?  
>And all the things that you never ever told me<br>And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
>Never coming home<br>Never coming home  
>Could I? Should I?<br>And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
>For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me<em>

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT, this song has been stuck in my head for a while and I got inspired to write by it. it doesn't really go with the one shot, but it inspired me to write it so here you go. <strong>

**I was kind of disappointed by the lack of response I got on the last one shot in this series, so please, review and favorite and follow bc its the new year and you should be nice. **

**alrighty, I'll try to update Silent Hearts Beating this weekend, but I don't know how to write what i'm thinking of doing. so if its not this weekend it'll defiantly be the next.**

**xoxo,**

**bleuboxes**


	5. Closers

**Title: **Closers

**Word Count: **960

**Characters: **12th Doctor, with appearances by Clara Oswald, Danny Pink, and Missy (The Mistress/Master)

**Summary: **The Doctor doesn't like to see Clara hurting; he tries to help her out. Instead, he almost causes the end of the world, but he saves it with a little help from a certain PE teacher. (Takes place during 'Dark Water' and 'Death in Heaven')

**Rating: **K+

**Song lyrics: **'Coffee's for Closers', by Fall out Boy

***Authors note at the bottom**

* * *

><p><em>I can't explain a thing<br>I want everything  
>To change and stay the same on top<br>Doesn't care about anyone or anything  
>Now come together, come apart<br>Only get loaded when you read the charts  
>Oh baby, when they made me<br>They broke the mold  
>Girls used to follow me around<br>Then I got cold_

* * *

><p>He was upset by her sudden betrayal. Maybe it was because she had gone through so much, he thought. Or maybe because she had lost everyone that she had at one point hold dear. He knew how it felt. He had lost so many before; he had lost his own people, which made him so lonely then he had lost her, which was sort of a metaphor, because really, she hadn't left his side. She looked so broken all the time anymore; she didn't look youthful like she once did (when he looked like a giraffe with bad fashion sense).<p>

He knew it hurt, losing people; he knew that it could make you do crazy, insane things, but he never expected her to go this far. He never would have even thought she would do something like this to him. Pain and grief and loss had made him decide to grow cold and detached, so he wouldn't be hurt any more than he already had been. Turns out, pain and grief and loss had forced Clara to lose her mind.

Anymore, when he looked at her, all he saw in her once jubilant eyes were pain and sadness swimming. They seemed to be mocking him all the time. They reminded him of himself – of what he once was and how everything had changed him and made him who he was today. Because underneath his hard shell, he cared a whole awful lot for her; and it pained him to see her hurting.

He looked at her, a good long look. He couldn't do this to her. Sure, he despised Danny Pink (He didn't know what she saw in him. He was just a PE teacher anyway.), but he couldn't take the sadness in Clara's eyes. He could handle her not loving him, he had lots of experience with hiding his feelings and innermost thoughts from the rest of the world. She didn't, and he could clearly see it. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't make her happy, because he felt that it was his job; it was his job to make her feel better.

He had caused her so much pain. (He really couldn't change the fact that he needed to regenerate or he would surly be dead. Although, he probably should not have sent her back, but then she would be dead, so really he had helped her out, despite her obvious discomfort about the whole situation) He didn't want to see her hurting anymore. And he knew deep down, that she didn't deserve any of this; she was such a good person, she was _goodness_ (at least to him anyway) and all these awful things had happened to her. It wasn't fair, and the universe usually didn't make bargains with him, but with her, it had made many. So who knew, maybe it would be willing to make another.

So he took her to Hell. (Well, it actually happened to be in London, but that was beside the point.) Something wasn't quite right with this place, and it was fairly obvious, but he had come here on a mission to rescue Danny Pink, and nothing would stop him, because Danny made Clara happy. And when Clara was happy so was he.

His day went from bad to worse in a matter of hours. His childhood friend turned enemy, the Master, or as she now called herself, Missy, decide to make him an army of cybermen as a friendship present. Then that nice girl with the bowtie, Osgood, got incinerated, and Danny Pink became a cyberman.

But he didn't dwell on that. He thought about how stupid he was for not loving her when he had the chance. In a way, though he would never admit it, he was jealous of Danny Pink. He was able to love Clara Oswald; he was able to kiss her, he was able to tell her that he oved her; he was able to die saying that he loved her and that she would always love him. He wanted to have that; he wanted a small portion of forever with her. He wanted her to love him, because although he looked like an old Scottish man and acted as heartless as Scrooge, he was still the same man at heart(s). He still loved her so much, and there was nothing he could do to stop.

It took the last fiber in his being to admit out loud in that grey graveyard that he was an idiot, but that's because, he supposed, and that everyone was allowed to be stupid on more than one occasion. But for this one time, it was easy for him to work with Danny, maybe because they were both in the same disposition; they both needed to save Clara. For once, he swallowed his pride and let someone else save the world. Because, although he didn't care to admit it (add it to his long list of things not ever to tell Clara), Danny Pink was good for her. He made her happy, just as he had once done for her. And making Clara Oswald feel happy and loved was a major feat in his book.

* * *

><p><em>I will never believe in anything again<br>I will never believe in anything again  
>Oh change will come<br>Oh change will come  
>I will never believe in anything again<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aright. For those of you who follow this one-shot collection and want more, here you go. it's whouffaldi, bc it's growing on me. <strong>

**If you haven't listened to Fall Out Boy's new Song (Uma Thurman) you need to right now, bc it actually inspired me to write this, even though I used the song, 'Coffee's for Closers' as the song lyrics. (they just seemed more fitting)**

**Please review, follow, and/or favorite. and feel free to check out some of my other Doctor Who One shots and multi chapters.**

**as always, XOXo,**

**bleuboxes**


	6. Shut Up And Dance

**Title: **Shut Up and Dance

**Word Count: **1,275

**Characters: **Clara Oswald, 11th Doctor

**Summary: **Clara gets an unexpected visitor on a Friday night while watching Cinderella.

**Rating: **T

**Song Lyrics: ** 'Shut Up and Dance', by Walk the Moon

*Authors note at the bottom!

* * *

><p><em>We were victims of the night,<br>The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
>Helpless to the bass and faded light<br>Oh, we were bound to get together,  
>Bound to get together.<em>

_She took my arm,_  
><em>I don't know how it happened.<em>  
><em>We took the floor and she said,<em>

* * *

><p>It was a normal Friday night for Clara Oswald. Mr. Maitland had given her the night off and she planned to relax on the couch and watch movies meant for children that were half her age. She picked out <em>Cinderella,<em> because it was always one of her favorites when she was little. She had always wished of finding her 'Prince Charming' when she was younger, and she believed in the now that she had found him. (Though he wasn't really that charming) He probably didn't like her in the way that she liked him, but that was okay. A girl can dream, right?

So maybe she secretly wanted him to magically fall in love with her. But she wasn't that special – just a short twenty four year old woman with a short temper. She wasn't unbelievably beautiful or anything; she always thought she was pretty, but no one had ever really told her that she was gorgeous or anything spectacular.

But she dreamed, she dreamed and dreamed that he loved her. Maybe she dreamed that he would hold her close and never let go. But she never got ahead of herself. Who was she kidding, he was like, one thousand years old, and surely she was just some other ghost in the wind to him. He probably expected her to leave and go off and be little old Clara without him.

After the part where Cinderella's beautiful pink dress was ruined, she heard a sound that shouldn't have been there until Wednesday. She untangled herself from the mass of blankets that pinned her to the Maitland's couch and scrambled to the front door. She heard the doorbell ring and opened the door. The Doctor practically fell through the door way on top of her, knocking her down onto the floor with hi pinning her down.

"Hello, Clara!" he said with a smiling face.

"Doctor," she huffed, "you're crushing me."

"Oh, sorry about that." He said and got up; he held out his hand for her to grab onto while he helped her get up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"What do you mean!" he questioned, "It's Wednesday evening, right?" she looked at him with a funny expression, "Okay… are we early or late?"

"You're way early. It's Friday." She said and rolled her eyes, "I was just watching Cinderella."

"Aren't you a little old for that?" he asked her.

"Says the man who still writes a Christmas list." She replied. He looked as if he were trying to formulate a response.

"Shut up." He said in defeat, which caused her to chuckle.

"You could stay and watch it with me." She asked, in hope that he would say yes, "That is if you're not busy saving the world from Daleks or anything."

"I'm never too busy to be with you, Clara." He said in a tone that she had never heard him use before; it made her heart do little jumping jacks in her chest. (She scolded herself)

"Well, I hope you don't mind I started it already; I wasn't expecting any Time Travelers tonight."

So they paraded into the living room and sat down on the couch. She didn't say anything to him, but there were two couches and a chair in the room, but he chose to sit right next to her. (Her heart was ready to explode) They sat there in silence throughout the movie, she somehow managed to creep closer to him on the couch. His arm was careful wrapped her small frame, she knew it was friendly, but she wanted it to be more.

When the part of the movie with the Ball came up, the Doctor bolted off the couch, which caused her to let out a little scream of surprise. He laughed at her reaction. He stood in front of her on the couch. She had no idea what he was doing.

"Doctor, you make a better door than a window."

"Clara, just shut up for a moment." He said with a sigh. He bowed and extended his hand. "May I have this dace?" he asked her. She couldn't help herself when she burst out into highly unattractive spurts of laughter. He gave her a curious glance as if to ask what was so funny.

"Doctor, it's a children's movie. How about after the movie you take me dancing or something."

"But that'll be with other people!" he said looking horrified.

"Yeah, you embarrassed by me or something?" she asked him. He was still standing in front of her, blocking her view of the television, "Doctor, I'd love to dance with you when the movie's over; so could you please get out of my way."

"Okay." He said as he sat back down next to her on the couch. She rested her head against his shoulder for the rest of the movie. When the movie was over he practically plowed over everything to get her into the TARDIS. He looked so excited; she hadn't ever seen him with such a gleam in his eyes.

"So, Clara," he said while twirling around the console, "where do you want to go dancing?"

"How about here, in the TARDIS." She said quietly. She didn't really want to go anywhere spectacular. Because she, much like the Doctor didn't really want to be seen, "You know. I'm kind of tired ad as much as I would like to get into one of those highly uncomfortable fancy all gowns, I kind of want to stay in my pj's." she expected him to look disappointed, but instead he looked even happier.

"That's fine! Ooh – let me put on the music." He said. The TARDIS blasted some sort of Classical music that Clara had never heard before her very short life. He walked over to her and she giggled as he repeated the action he did while he was blocking her vein of the movie.

Although, this time, instead of saying he was in her way she graciously took his hand and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. (Which was sort of hard for her considering how short she was) He seemed nervous and hesitant. She could see little beads of perspiration forming on his forehead.

"Nervous, Chin?" she asked with a smile. He looked her with a _no-shit _expression on his face. She laughed. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

"You have no idea."

"Yeah?" she asked with raised eyebrows. He took a deep breath and his face glided towards hers and he kissed her. It was beautiful; their lips danced through the sound and she figured that it was a dream because she knew, from when he was the Cyber Planner that he didn't like her lke this. She was a fool, but she was in love so it was allowed. She pulled back from him, and he was glancing at the floor with a cherry red face.

"I'm sorry." He tried to explain, "I don't know what came over – " she kissed him, once more. If it was a dream, she had nothing to lose. His arms flailed and he melded back into her.

"Not shut up and dance with me, Chin."

"You're the boss."

* * *

><p><em>She took my arm,<br>I don't know how it happened.  
>We took the floor and she said<em>

_Oh don't you dare look back  
>Just keep your eyes on me.<br>I said your holding back,  
>She said shut up and dance with me!<br>This woman is my destiny  
>She said oh oh oh<br>Shut up and dance with me_

* * *

><p><strong>So hello again lovelies. I needed some happyfluffy whouffle so I decided to write this after hearing this song on the radio last night. I was like, oh my stars, this is something that the Doctor and Clara would totally do.**

**I wasn't sure which direction to go while writing this, but hopefully you guys will lke it!**

**Thanks so much for reading this and please make sure to follow favorite and review!**

**also, pardon all the spelling and grammatical errors. I'm in a bit of a rush to put this up, but I will fix it eventually.**

**xoxo,**

**bleuboxes **


	7. Love At First Sight

**Title: **Love At First Sight

**Word Count**: 1,023

**Characters: **11th Doctor, Clara Oswald

**Summary: **The Doctor just really wants to kiss Clara Oswald.

**Rating: **T

**Song Lyrics: **"Love At First Sight", The Brobecks

***Authors note at the bottom**

* * *

><p><em>Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again?<br>You're photogenically dressed,  
>the conversation begins.<br>Oh god, now what did I say?  
>Let me start over again.<em>

* * *

><p>He really wants to kiss her.<p>

He knows he shouldn't. She would never forgive him. He's blaming the tingling feeling in his chest as she's hugging him after just out running a carnivorous plan on some exotic jungle planet ten-thousand years in her future.

He finds her beautiful every day, but even more so now while her hair isn't perfect and her usual lavender perfume is mixed with the salty odor of sweat that most men would find unattractive. _She_ _looks so perfect, _he thinks and he knows she will always will. She's the apple of his eye and she's a mystery; he loves mysteries, which is perhaps, he inquires, why she keeps drawing him in with every passing moment. She probably doesn't even realize.

She's killing him. He won't admit it, but she makes him feel young again. He hasn't felt this way in a long time and he knows he shouldn't but he can't help it. There is just something about her that he can't resist.

He settles for kissing her forehead. He's been doing a lot of that lately; maybe because it seems devoid of any romantic intention. He lets out a joyous laugh and she does too. He smiles. He loves her laugh and it shakes through his whole body while her head is buried in his chest.

She insults his stupidity while he was making their getaway plan in a lighthearted manor and he lets go of her to feign mock hurt. He educates her once again on how his plans happen to be very effective, even though they may seem a bit fruitless at times.

She says it's fitting – a mad man with ridiculous plans. She has no idea of the plans he's making to win over her heart, and he doesn't really know it either because he still hasn't admitted how he feels about her to himself.

He has one rule and he always ends up breaking it. But then again, rules are meant to be broken and he always seems to break this one, although it's never on purpose.

And as he watched her stroll out of the console room down one of the TARDIS's many corridors, he fights the urge to follow her so he can kiss her.

_So what, _he thinks to himself, maybe he is attracted to the petite young woman, big deal. He assumes it to be as simple as a school boy's crush, so he harbors his innermost feelings and realizes how wrong he is; it so much more complicated than a crush.

He wouldn't be standing there with put her; he's not quite sure why yet, but the governess and the Dalek who both died saving him was her – of that he is sure. He hasn't know her for long (it's been about three months now), but he feels as if he has known her all his life.

She comes back to the console room where he's smiling like an idiot and bids him good night. He wishes her the same and she turns away with a yawn as she retreats back to her room.

While he's reading some sort of quantum mechanics manual in the library later, he can't wipe that toothy grin off his face.

And so the routine continues. Every Wednesday they go adventuring though time and space. He loves it now, more than ever; he loves making her smile and laugh even if she's smiling and laughing at him (or his bow tie.)

He is so close to admitting it. He knows how hard he has fallen and there is no turning back. He can't hide it from himself any more. So, he indulges in his feelings and pretends that she loves him too. It's such a wonderful feeling, thinking that she reciprocates what he feels for her. He holds her hand and kisses the top of her head and pretends that she smiles and wants to kiss him, too.

She doesn't know that she's ruining him. He's become so attached to this beautiful, precious human girl that he would tear apart the fabric of time and space just to save her, and that thought completely terrifies him.

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

As they are returning from another adventure from another corner of the vast universe, his eyes wander to where they shouldn't and he quickly turns to go to the other side of the console. She's covered in alien gizzards, but she still radiates a magnetism that he's failing to walk away from.

And he wants to kiss her, again. He knows he shouldn't be thinking like this but he loves her; there is no other thing in the world (or the universe for that matter) that he wants more than to feel her lips upon his.

Before he can stop himself, he is sprinting down the countless corridors trying to find her. He spots her in the library, where she is curled up on a chair with a cup of Earl Grey and the fifth _Harry Potter._ She smiles at him and takes note on how disheveled he looks. She asks him if he's alright, to which he responds yes, but he really means no. And before she has a chance to say anything else, he is kissing her.

He is scared of the rejection and the slap that will promptly follow, but now, as his lips are gently moving against hers, he does not care. So when she starts feverishly kissing him back, he is caught by surprise and wonders if he is dreaming.

She's nibbling on his bottom lip and without his consent, his hands are gently cupping her face. This kiss is like what his love for her feels like. It's happy and unique and blissful. He indulges and sighs into her and when she pulls away from him with a sly smile on her face, he knows he is going to be kissing her much more often from now on.

As he's lying in bed later that night for the first time in a week, he can't help but keep that childish grin off his face because maybe, just maybe, she loves him too.

* * *

><p><em>Turn the lights off, I'm in love.<br>Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to kiss her?  
>Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to dance with her?<br>Darkened nights and violent things,  
>Vaudevillian girls and violin strings,<br>All of the these things are the prettiest things when I'm in love_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello friends! I changed the name from "Heartbreak" to "Wednesday's Lovers" bc I plan on writing some fluffy fics like this one and the previous. And I canned my pen name to bleuboxes Sorry for the inconvenience <strong>

**Also, please go on over to my profile/bio and vote in my poll ****YOU ****can help decide what I write next. So please go on over and check that out. **

**Please review, favorite, and/or follow bc it boost my self-esteem and confidence and gives me motivation to write more!**

**This song is literally the cutest thing I've ever heard so make sure you go and check it that out. **

**Also, if you guys want to follow me on Tumblr, there is a link in my bio in big blue letters. I'm accepting prompts for this on there and reviews here and PMs. So please leave a prompt and if it's not include in this little one-shot collection, it will be its own separate thing. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this hella long author's not and as always, **

**XOXO,**

**bleuboxes**


	8. Adore

**Title: **Adore

**Word Count: **1,013

**Characters:**

**Summary: **Clara Oswald wonders why the Doctor keeps looking at her like that. (Companion to the previous, 'Love At First Sight')

**Rating: **T

**Song Lyrics: ** 'Adore', by Paramore

**Authors note at the bottom ;)**

* * *

><p><em>I don't mean to run,<br>But every time you come around I feel,  
>More alive, than ever<br>And I guess it's too much,  
>Maybe we're too young,<br>And I don't even know what's real,  
>But I know I've never wanted anything so bad,<br>I've never wanted anyone so bad,_

* * *

><p>There is something about the way he looks at her which makes her heart whirl with delight. She doesn't know what it is, or why, but she likes it. It makes her feel wanted; it makes her feel special. She knows how she feels about him, and she knows that it's probably never going to work out but she doesn't really care. But there is something in his gaze that hints something less friendly; there is something that hints something of romantic intentions, she is sure, and the best part is, she won't even mind if he likes her like that.<p>

He blushes when she makes her snide little remarks. She finds him cute when he's flustered. And it makes her feel special the way she has captured his attention in such a delicate and intricate manner.

She likes how light he makes her feel – there is no pressure around him, every matter is weightless, except for some which they rarely ever bring up. She likes the way he looks at her, and she's said it so many times before, but it makes her feel something more than just friendship; it makes her want to walk over to him and just hold him close and never let go. Other times, it makes her want to rush towards him and do _naughty _things to him.

It frustrates her that she thinks this way about a one-thousand year old time traveling alien in a box. She knows that he has had so many lovers before her, including River Song, whom she had just had the privilege of meeting, although she was somehow dead. (Leave it to the Doctor to get married to a dead psycho) She's competing with ghosts, and it sounds completely mad, but it's true.

She's just another companion, and she was being so predictable, she hopped in his snog box (which still has to live up to its name) and let him whisk her away. But she doesn't just want to be another companion; she wants to be his companion – Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl.

She wants to stay with him forever, however long that may before her; they could live their forever in a short number of years or till the end of the universe, but none of that matters, no matter how badly she wished it would happen. She doesn't want a picture perfect romance, those are boring; she wants what they almost have – a love story.

It's like he said when they saved that Hylla girl, _It's the oldest story in the universe. This one or any other. Boy and girl fall in love, get separated by events - war, politics, accidents in time. She's thrown out of the hex or he's thrown into it. Since then they've been yearning for each other across time and space. Across dimensions. This isn't a ghost story, it's a love story. _And she loves him so much that she, herself, cannot even begin to comprehend what her heart is feeling.

She wants him to hold her close and kiss her forehead and make her feel wanted. She wants him to kiss her like he kisses _everything else _while they are on an adventure which makes them run for their lives. She wants so much and she's willing to sell her soul to the Devil just to have it.

She likes to picture herself with him; she always imagines that they are happily together, bound to each other like the sun and the moon, but she knows that it will never happen; she's much too ordinary for him. Besides, he said it himself, she was much to short and her nose was funny.

So as they return from a gruesome adventure which involved her getting covered in gizzards, she pretends she's not paying attention to him, and she notices that his eyes scan something they shouldn't and he gets all flustered and rushes away from her. She fights the urge to laugh and she saunters down the corridor to take a shower, which she proceeds with going to the library. (On her way grabbing a cup of tea) She pulls out the _Harry Potter _books she was interested in and continues to read where she left off.

She is only able to read a chapter before he bursts in to the library. She jumps in surprise; she was looking forward to a night filled with quiet reading and saddening thoughts, not a worried looking Doctor. She gives him a look, questioning him with her eyes before her words. She asks him is he's okay, and he replies yes, so she believes that there is something with the old cow – probably broken something important.

Then, he's kissing her, and she doesn't know what's happening. She's confused and over joyed at the same time, which feels so wrong, but this kiss feels so right. So she clears her thoughts and focuses on the fact that he is kissing her, with lips and he's not pulling away or doing any weird hand motions or squirming in awkwardness.

She starts kissing him back like she has wanted to do for so long, and he jumps in response. She feels so high, and she knows that it's silly that a kiss an do this to a person, but it is and she knows that she is so utterly and deeply in love with him that she can't help but feel so alive.

She starts nibbling on his bottom lip because she knows this maybe the last time he ever kisses her (or looks at her, for all that she cares) and she wants him to remember her for something (even if it is her bite-y kisses) And as he pulls away after what seems like ages, she smiles and lets out a laugh, looking up at him. He's red faced, per usual, but he looks so happy, and that makes her feel like the only person in the universe that matters to him.

Because whenever she makes him feel happy, he makes her feel special; she feels impossible.

* * *

><p><em>If I let you love me,<br>Be the one adored,  
>Would you go all the way?<br>Be the one I'm looking for?  
>If I let you love me, (If I say,)<br>Be the one adored, (It's okay,)  
>Would you go all the way? (Stay,)<br>Be the one I'm looking for?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Friends! I know, really fast update bc I was motivated. <strong>

**Okay to the guest that sent me a prompt, I don't really listen to that sort of music, so if you could send me a scenario, I will most defiantly write about it. I usually write then look for a song that will fit what I'm writing about after. So I'm sorry that I wasn't really able to do that prompt-y thing you sent me.**

**On a much lighter note, if you haven't noticed, I changed my pen name for various reasons, which I don't really care to explain bc they are sort of personal and stuff. So hopefully you'll respect my privacy in that matter. But I'll let you in on one part, I wanted something Doctor Who related, and bleu is blue in French and obviously you can figure out the rest. **

**So, please, review and follow and favorite and go on over and vote in my poll, BC FASTER UPDATES WHEN IM MOTIVATED YEYEYEYAYAYAY**

**Xoxo,**

**bleuboxes**


	9. Remember Me

**Title:** Remember Me

**Word Count: **1,378

**Characters: **Clara Oswald ft. The 11th Doctor

**Summary: **Clara's thoughts when jumping into the Doctor's time stream.

**Rating: **K+

**Song Lyrics: '**The Only Hope For Me Is You', by My Chemical Romance

* * *

><p><em>Remember me<em>

_Where, where will we stand_  
><em> When all the lights go out across these city streets?<em>  
><em> Where were you when all of the embers fell?<em>  
><em> I still remember them<em>

_Covered in ash_  
><em> Covered in glass<em>  
><em> Covered in all my friends<em>  
><em> I still think of the bombs they built<em>

* * *

><p>The concept of death always seemed a bit boring to Clara Oswald.<p>

It wasn't that she wasn't scared of dying, at times she was absolutely mortified of it, but she thought dying was pointless. What is the point of living if you just end up six feet under the ground when you're too weak to do anything anymore?

She wasn't afraid of her own death so much so as her friend's deaths. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to handle the grief of losing someone close to her; she had a lot of trouble coping with her mother's tragic and saddening death and didn't think she would be able to possibly survive another.

It's always hard, losing someone, and she supposed, that she would much rather someone lose her than be the one that was losing someone. (Honestly, she would have preferred to keep everything that ever existed, but sadly life never seemed to work out that way.) So when the Doctor was being ripped apart by a being that shouldn't be from inside his time stream, it really wasn't a question to her; she was going to save him, because god knows she wouldn't be able to live without him.

She knew long before River Song told her that she wouldn't get out of this alive – but she was going to save the doctor, and that's all the mattered to her. She wasn't scared of dying, and she didn't see what all the buzz was about. She felt so alive, so full of adrenaline when she heard him call out for her to stop – told her to stay here, with him. She turned to look to look at him with a sad excited smile. She didn't mean to say anything to him before she died – she really wanted to remain mysterious, but it just slipped out and she wasn't really sure why, but it sounded like a good way to go out.

* * *

><p><em>Run, run you clever boy, and remember.<em>

And then she jumped. At first everything felt normal, then it got so hot that it felt cold and she was screaming because it felt like she was being ripped apart into millions of pieces all at once and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Then she started falling, and it felt like it was in slow motion. She felt like she was going to be sick. She didn't remember why she thought this was going to be a good idea.

But she remembered; in the end she always remembered. She is Clara Oswald – she is living a thousand lives and dying a thousand times over and over again because she can't stand to see the universe without her wonderful mad man. It's a never ending cycle; she's born. She lives and she dies, and it hurts. It mental anguish is more painful than the icy fire running through her veins.

He never notices her, never ever- not in all of time and space. Until Oswin Oswald and Clara Oswin Oswald. All these people, all these echoes of herself, they are fragments of who she is, and if the Doctor claims to see wonderful things n her, she starts to think that he was lying about her, lying about her being impossible. But she soon forgets that thought because she's finished falling and hits the ground with a thud and screams.

_I don't know where I am._

_I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM!_

_Doctor! Doctor!_

She doesn't know who she is or what she was but all she knows is that was born to save the Doctor, and that job will never be over. He isn't coming for her because he never sees her and she doubts that he ever will because who pays attention to repeating sounds –to echoes? Usually people just try to tune them out.

She smashes her fists on the ground in frustration because there are so many things running through her mind that she can't process anything or remember who she is and she hates it. She hates not knowing and she wants to remember who she was; that's wall she wants.

She cries into the dirt and hears rushed footsteps walk by her. She thinks herself to be dead, but she knows better than that; death would never be this unkind. She wants the Doctor, she needs the Doctor. She can't stay like this forever; it will surely destroy what is left of her. Then she hears it, she hears this wonderful fantastic mad voice and she knows that it isn't real, but she listens anyway

_**You can hear me. I know you can**__. _

She can't see him, but she knows that it's him. She knows and she is so happy that she forgets the danger that he's brought against himself. He shouldn't be here. It's not safe for him – he needs to get out. She screams it. She yells get out for what seems hours on end, but she knows that he won't listen. He came in here for a reason and that old man is too stubborn to listen to whatever she has to say.

She stands up and opens her eyes which are red and sore from crying. She looks for him, bust se still can't see him. Then suddenly she's pushed down and dirt or dust comes spewing down and she tells him to get out again, because he's making the time stream collapse. But he won't leave, not without her, he tells her. And it makes her tingle; she doesn't know what this feeling is.

He sends her a leaf; the most important leaf in human history, he says, because she came into this work because of it. And though she wants him to leave her here so he can be safe and go save other planets. She takes the leaf in her hand, and he's suddenly meters away from her.

He's not real, he can't be real, and so she looks at him with a long hard stare. He looks distraught, like he's lost a dog or something like that and she fights the urge to laugh. He's looking at her like she's a lost puppy and she doesn't understand why because she's just an echoes of someone. She's nothing-special Clara Oswald and she doesn't even know who she is. She's so close to him, so close to getting away from this hell like dream, but she doubts her eyes, she doesn't trust them. He becons her to him with a pleading look in his eyes.

_**You can do it. I know you can**__. _

_How?_

_**Because it's impossible. And you're my Impossible Girl. How many times have you saved me, Clara? Just this once, just for the hell of it, let me save you. You have to trust me, Clara. I'm real. Just one more step.**_

So she takes a leap of face and he's holding her like there is nothing else left in the world. She wants to poke his face, but she can't because he's too busy smothering her hair n tender kisses. She doesn't know why he's acting all gushy like this, he isn't supposed to do this. It's almost as if he's in love with her and she's a ghost.

She doesn't remember much after that, or before for that matter, but when she wakes up in the TARDIS with him hovering over her with a look of worry on his face, she feels a little better knowing that maybe he has noticed her for good this time.

He thanks her for weeks afterwards, and she tells him to shut up about it because he keeps calling her so selfless, when in truth she did it because she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. She couldn't possibly dream of a world without the Doctor and she couldn't possibly try to imagine what living without him in her life would do to her.

It was never really about him. It's never about the boys or the money or the plaque or the fame. It all comes down to selfishness, because god knows that Clara Oswald wouldn't be able to live without spending the rest of her life with the Doctor. (Oh, the things you do for love.)

* * *

><p><em>If there's a place I could be<em>  
><em> Then I'd be another memory<em>  
><em> Can I be the only hope for you?<em>  
><em> Because you're the only hope for me<em>

_And if we can't find where we belong_  
><em> We'll have to make it on our own<em>  
><em> Face all the pain and take it on<em>  
><em> Because the only hope for me is you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Friends! before you ask I just really like writing fics like this so im sorry if there happen to be any more stories like this included in this or anywhere else in my profile. <strong>

**in response to the _guest_ that sent me a prompt- First of all Thank you! I appreciate the thought of it. Second, I am in the process of writing it. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to use the song you suggested, not to b rude; I like the concept of the lyrics and everything, (which I used when coming up with the one-shot) I just don't really quite like the song, and I'm not sure if you read the last AN, but I said I wasn't taking requests for songs. But you will get your 12/Clara goodness. I promise :)**

**If any of you would like to send a prompt- I'm accepting SCENARIOS- on Tumblr, and through Pm's and reviews. if you suggest a song, I most likely WILL NOT USE IT. OKAY?**

**Also, please feel free to take part in my poll bc it will help me decide what to write bc I honestly how no idea what to do with myself. **

**Please Favorite, follow and review bc it gives me the motivation do actually write instead of leave you guys hanging for another week and stuff.**

**Okay, thank you. Ily and**

**XOXO,**

**bleuboxes **


	10. That's What You Get

**Title: **That's What You Get

**Word Count: **1,009

**Characters: **12th Doctor with appearances of Clara Oswald and Danny Pink

**Summary: ** The 12th Doctor thinks about his relationship with Clara and he wonders about her and Danny Pink's relationship ((between The Caretaker and Time Heist))

**Rating: **K+

**Song Lyrics: **'That's What You Get', by Paramore

* * *

><p><em>No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.<br>It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
>And why do we like to hurt so much?<em>

_I can't decide_  
><em>You have made it harder just to go on<em>  
><em>And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong<em>

* * *

><p>He never really ever realizes until it's too late. As he's watching Clara and Danny laughing down the hallways, he feels a bitter pain in his chest. He brushes it off as something unimportant, because it isn't important, at least not anymore it isn't. It could be him making her laugh like that; it could be him making her happy.<p>

He could've, should've, would've – he's ruined all his chances of ever having her love him again. Maybe if he didn't push her away. Maybe if he didn't act so cold towards her she wouldn't hate him as much as she seemed to. Maybe, if he wasn't so selfish when he trick her o Trenzalore, but then, he knows that she would most definitely be dead and that would most definitely break his hearts even more than the fact that Clara and PE are now snogging the faces off each other in his little Care-takers office.

Maybe he still wants Clara to feel the way he's feeling, but he could never do that to her – make her feel all the pain and sadness that he's going through in this moment, because she has sacrificed almost everything just to make sure that he lived.

He cherishes her so much; he loves her and that's why it hurts – that's why it will always hurt because she's leaving him and he doesn't remember what traveling the Universe was like without her. He still wants to hold onto her as if he is never letting go. He still wants to call her _his Impossible Girl, _but he doesn't because he knows all the pain those words will bring to her. It will hurt to bring back all the memories of love filled yesterdays and never happening tomorrows.

It's hard for him to let her go. He's held onto her for so long, almost all his exceptionally long life (and he hadn't realized she's been there through all of it until recently) he doesn't understand why it's so damn hard for him to look at her anymore without getting a feeling of jealously (and that's surreally starting to irritate him).

He hates himself for getting so attached to some silly little human girl. But she's Clara; she's done so much for him out of kindness and he wishes he could have stayed as the childish old man for her. He wishes that he could have done so many more 'boyfriend-y' things with her. He wishes her were in Danny Pink's place.

He still wants to be the one she confides in at the end of the day when she's feeling down. He wants to be the one she hugs after a long day at work with incredibly pesky children. He wants to be hers more than anything. He wants his spot in her heart back – the place that Mr. Pink took from him.

He knows that he won't be able to reclaim it as he had been able to do in the past, and maybe that would be for the best because when the time comes for him to leave (which it will, there is no doubting it) it won't hurt her nearly as much, if she wasn't already wounded by him beyond repair.

But no matter how much she hates him ore despises him, he will do anything in his power to make sure that she is happy and safe. There is nothing that she could possibly do to him that could make him hate her. He loves her too much and he has never been so in love. Deep down, in the depths of his hearts, he knows that he will always love her and nothing will ever come between his loves for her.

He's turning away from the kissing couple, not wanting to wound himself any more than he already has. He's walking back towards his TARDIS where he can sit in a comfortable silence – just him and his not so pleasant thoughts.

As he's sitting in the library contemplating where he went wrong with Clara, he begins to think that maybe Mr. Pink is good for her; maybe she needs something mundane in her life, a normal aspect. Maybe (though he wishes this to not be true) Danny Pink is just what Clara needs to start acting like herself again.

She used to look at him with such admiration and affection and that's how she looks at Danny Pink now, and though he wishes it was still him, he's glad that she's found someone else that can make her as happy as he once made her. It breaks his hearts, but he loves her (far too much than he would care to admit) and if PE makes her happy, that is all that matters.

He smiles to himself, because he thinks of Clara and Danny's future together. Maybe they'll get married and have children. Just the thought makes him laugh – little Claras running around. Maybe they would travel with him sometimes, or maybe they would just leave him alone to travel the universe without the burdens of their highly domestic life.

Clara would never do that, he soon realizes. Clara needs to be moving and god knows she wouldn't be able to handle pregnancy. The thought makes him spit because he's laughing so hard. He's laughing so hard on the couch that he doesn't hear her enter the library until she shouts at him and asks him what is so funny.

He's not going to tell her, so he makes up some joke about time lord stuff that she definitely won't understand and sits up giving her a pat on the shoulder before he strolls into the console room. She appears there not soon after and tells him to take her somewhere relaxing, because the children were straight from hell today. He smiles a coy smile but doesn't say anything back as he hit the wibbly lever.

He'd do anything she told him to do, because she's his impossible girl and he loves her far too much for words to express.

* * *

><p><em>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.<br>That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
>I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.<br>And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola friends! Two updates I two days! I know right?! Well I hope you like this, (I made the ending really cute I think idk. Pregnant Clara makes me laugh a lot. <strong>

**Please review and favorite and follow bc GUYS I GET MOTIVATED WHEN YOU DO STUFF LIKE THAT (kind of sad I didn't get a response on the last chapter… wink wink)**

**I'm still accepting prompts so go to Tumblr, Pm and Reviews and stuff. REMEMBER IM ACCEPTING SCENARIOS NOT SONGS **

**Okay, well that should be it. **

**and just out of curiosity were you guys having trouble logging in today or was it just internet explorer being a bitch again?**

**Xoxo,**

**bleuboxes**


	11. Somewhere in Neverland

**Title: **Somewhere in Neverland

**Word Count: **981

**Characters: **11th Doctor and Clara Oswald

**Summary: **The Doctor is worried that Clara may not accept his offer to travel the Universe.

**Rating: **K+

**Song Lyrics: **"Somewhere in Neverland", by All Time Low (starting with the second verse)

Authors Note at the bottom (as usual)

* * *

><p><em>We'll start a life of the plain and the simple<br>Of great times with far better people  
>And weekends with our friends<br>Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth  
>We'll talk about how your parents separated and<br>How you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them  
>I'll say it's all about stickin' it out<br>And trying to feel forever young_

_So here we go again_  
><em>Wishin' we could start again<em>

* * *

><p>She had to be the same person, how, he didn't quite yet understand, but Oswin Oswald and Clara Oswin and Clara Oswald were all somehow the same woman. He was instantly hooked; he always loved a mystery, but he knew with this woman, it was going to be something much more; she was special and seemingly impossible and the Universe knew how much he favored impossibilities.<p>

He knew she was going to be important and he didn't understand the concept of who she was, but he liked her (and her unknown concept) and he knew that if he wasn't careful he would end up hurting her and himself, and he didn't want to ever do that again; it wasn't fair to his companions.

She was unique and he needed that, he needed something different, he needed mystery and that's exactly what Clara Oswald seemed to be, and he wanted it. He needed to figure out the puzzle that was her. It was important, just as he thought that she was. (Though she may not realize.)

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

And as she's standing there, looking at him after he's asked her if she wants to travel around the galaxy and universe in his snog box with him, he gets a little nervous that she's going to say no and he's not going to have a chance to figure her out. He doesn't seem to realize how desperately he needs her. He doesn't understand how vitally important that she is. (All in due time, of course)

It seems like such a heavy question, and she doesn't know what to say; he knows that she has to think about it, she's only just met him; he's not expecting her to just hop in his ship and fly around the universe with him. No, no, no, Clara Oswald is much more careful than that; she's clever.

"Come back tomorrow and I might just say _yes_" And she struts out of the TARDIS with her empty tea mug and a smile on her lips leaving him breathless and I tiny bit shocked. He definitely figured out that he needs her in his life now (no matter how much he would care to admit).

He doesn't want to take the easy route to the morning; he wants to wait it out and take as much time as he needs to think about Miss Clara Oswald, because there is just something about her that he can't grasp. He finds himself thinking about her face and how her eyes hold an aura of innocence that only a human eyes' can. (They are rather beautiful eyes, too)

He scolds himself for thinking that little itty bitty thought, because he always starts small and it always starts with the eyes. He's only just met her, and he can't think of her that way. (Well, technically he can; he's an adult.) But it's wrong, and it always leads to pain and he wasn't ready to lose her; he's only just found her and their adventures were just about to begin.

He falls asleep for the first time in weeks, and he can't help thinking about her. She's beautiful, and he can't dispute that fact no matter how hard he tries. Deep down he knows that it's wrong to think of her like he is, but it feels so natural that he can't help himself. He decides he has a bit of an obsession with her (I mean, he did wait in the year 1207 looking for a sign of her again)

But he's the Doctor, and he can't afford to think of her in such a way that may become romantic. But that's beside the point, because she still hasn't said yes to him. He hops up and practically lunges at the console room, making sure that it's the right time and the right day before heading out to ask her once again.

He parades to her front door and rings the door bell, afterward straightening his bow tie making sure it looked proper. She opened the door not a moment later and her face held a surprised and smug expression on her face, almost as if she was shocked that he came back and remembered her.

"So what do you say," he says, "Me, You, and the Universe. All of time and space at your fingertips. Well, mine actually, seeing as I'll be doing the piloting."

He's praying to all the gods that he has ever heard of that she'll say yes. He wants her to travel the stars with him because he thinks that he will enjoy her friendship immensely and he can wait to see what may blossom from it. He cares not to admit that he may like her in a much more intimate way than friendship. (Which is allowed, because technically he has met her before… in a different time period where she kissed him)

She smiles at him, the looks back at the seemingly empty house that she is calling home at the moment.

"I can't just leave them." She says, "They need me." His heart drops and he tells himself that it's nothing personal. (It's just that he's rarely been turned down before and he doesn't know how to handle the rejection.)

"But I can't say no to traveling in a snog box throughout time and space." She finishes. His first reaction is to correct her that it is not in fact a snog box (not yet at least), but then he realizes that she said a maybe and he comes up with a solution to her predicament.

"How about every Wednesday we'll go around traveling the Universe together."

"Why Wednesday?" she asks with curiosity.

"Because that's what today is! Now c'mon, Clara! The universe is waiting!"

_And so he prepares to solve the most important mystery in the Universe, Clara Oswald._

* * *

><p><em>Wendy, run away with me<br>I know I sound crazy  
>Don't you see what you do to me?<br>I want to be your lost boy  
>Your last chance, a better reality<em>

_Wendy, we can get away_  
><em>I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way<em>  
><em>I can be your lost boy, your last chance<em>  
><em>Your "everything better" plan<em>  
><em>Oh, somewhere in Neverland<em>

* * *

><p><strong>He guys! Guess who had a bit of a writer's block and had no idea what to write all week. (The answer is me, okay) I'm really pissed off at my phone, which I had to delete all the music off of because two songs wouldn't download properly and they refused to delete, but this one was like HOLY CRAP 11CLARA FEELS YES- I needed to write it down.**

**This song, is literally so beautiful and I think that if you haven't listened to it yet, you definitely should. **

**SO please review and favorite and follow or leave a prompt (scenarios please) because it's almost my birthday and I'll love you forever. **

**Xoxo,**

**bleuboxes**


	12. Home

**Title: **Home

**Word Count: **1,506

**Characters: **11th Doctor, Clara Oswald

**Summary: **The Doctor has come to be comfortable with the fact that he loves Clara and fluffiness ensues!

**Rating: **T

**Song Lyrics: **'Alone Together', by Fall Out Boy (I use way to much fob, sorry (not sorry) guys)

* * *

><p><em>I don't know where you're going,<br>But do you got room for one more troubled soul  
>I don't know where I'm going,<br>But I don't think I'm coming home  
>And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead<br>This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end_

* * *

><p>He's always been so caught up in looking for Gallefrey that he's never really stopped to smell the roses. Then she came and she was a whirlwind of unknowns and all of a sudden Gallefrey didn't seem nearly as important as it used to, and he didn't know if he was terrified of that or not.<p>

He yearned for their Wednesdays together. He loved looking at her face and touching her hands and maybe most of all kissing her forehead when he felt it was necessary (it usually never was. He just liked kissing her). He's been fighting it for so long, but he can't help himself anymore. He cannot turn back the clock and he won't ever do that because he wouldn't want to be rid of this feeling- not now and not ever.

He's come to the conclusion that he loves her and there's simply nothing he would do to alter that. He doesn't know what to do; he's in a bit of a predicament, to be honest. He doesn't know if he should tell her or have her break his hearts. (You only need one awkward person aboard a space ship, two might be overdoing it a bit) And he isn't sure if she even likes him like that because all she ever does is tease him. (Isn't that what girls do when they like someone though?)

And he isn't sure why he's become so fascinated with such a simply impossible and improbable earth girl; it's not normal; it isn't proper- but he doesn't really care anymore. He looks at her and he sees all the beauty that the universe has to offer. She is so beautiful, and he really can't think of a word in the English language that can describe how beautiful she is.

So when he's all alone in the console room while she is fast asleep, he whispers to himself in his whimsical native tongue. He tells the TARDIS how highly he thinks of this woman, this person, and how wonderful and clever and beautiful she is. (The TARDIS doesn't care, but at least she listens) Maybe Clara hears him and maybe she doesn't, but when he's thinking about her, he doesn't have any other cares.

To him, she is the image of everything that a human should be – compassionate, kind, clever, and maybe a little bit iron-willed. And that's what he likes about her. She doesn't listen to everything he tells her to do, no matter how infuriating that may be. She is everything to him.

He doesn't know what he would do without her, if she were to die suddenly or leave him without an explanation. He might die of grief, or mope around in her room and cry trying to sniff the remainder of her scent from her belongings in her room. (He knows that's creepy, but he's too in love to care) But if she did die, she wouldn't want him to spend his days in a puddle of depression, she would want him to run and to never stop running.

So on this Wednesday, she is taking a nap after a long adventure in sixteenth century England and he's watching her sleep while she's curled up on a chair in the library. He starts talking to himself in Gallefreyan about her. Her name is a song that he will never grow tired of hearing and he doesn't know why he feels like this. He feels so happy and genuine, like he is a child again, unburdened with the faults of time, and he loves it; he is in love with loving her and it's this beautiful thing that has captured his heart with no intention of giving it back.

There is nothing in the vast universe that could ever make him stop loving her, and that thought exhilarates him and terrifies him at the same time. But this love for her had him feeling a sense of elation that he can't quite describe; it is so whole, so real, and so raw and all he wants to do is touch her face.

He leaves his book to go and sit by her and he sighs to himself then whispers her name one again loving the way it rolls off his tongue. Before he realizes it, he's kissing the top of her forehead and stroking her soft locks of hair. He doesn't realize that he's woken her up as he's singing her name.

"Doctor?" she whispers quietly. He stops what he's doing and turns a bright shade of pink; she isn't supposed to realize that he has been watching her sleep.

"Hello, Clara." He gulps down embarrassment.

"Why are you watching me?"

"I wasn't watching you sleep! That's creepy and totally-"

"Something you would do." She finishes for him. He scowls and she smiles a lazy smile of victory.

"I'm sorry," he mutters, upset that his little moment was ruined because of his foolishness, "I have to go fix the stabilizers anyway."

"You're doing it again." She sighs.

"Doing what?" he asks.

"Being weird. I didn't have a problem with you watching me," she admits, "it was… nice. Like you were guarding me. Again." He smiled at the memory of the day when he showed up at her house dressed like a monk, and even then, he was in love with her. She really must not have had an idea of the effect she has on him.

"What don't I have an idea about?" She asked drowsily. He mentally kicks himself in the head.

"About how much the stabilizers need repairing." He winces at the awful excuse.

"Okay. Whatever; don't tell me, your best friend. I get it." She says and her tone of voice hurts him. Does she not understand how much he loves her?

"Clara, it's not one of those things that I can tell you. I wish I could but I can't and for that I am sorry."

"Is it like those nights when you think I'm sleeping and you talk to yourself in some weird language in such a love struck tone? Doctor, are you in love or something? Because if you need girl advice, I am your girl." She sits upright on the couch and moves really close to his face with that girly gossipy smile visible. (God, how he loves it when she smiles)

"Maybe…" he cringes.

"What does she look like?" she asks, and he suddenly feels his palms grow clammy. He can't tell her; so he makes his description as discrete as possible.

"Uh," he starts out awkwardly, "She has these eyes, and they're the color of melty caramel candies, and the rest of her is the most beautiful thing in all the Universe and it's not fair, Clara it just isn't fare because she's the only thing in the Universe that I can't have."

He doesn't know that she understands Gallefreyan; he doesn't know that she's been studying it since she had remembered that she lived a life of a Time Lady once, and he doesn't think about how she's been listening to his melodic ramblings about her each night.

"Oh you silly old man." She laughed.

"Clara! This is not a laughing matter."

"You _are _a laughing matter, Doctor. All this time and you never thought to tell me?"

"Well, it's rather personal."

"Well, _duh_." She said, "It's quite obvious who this person is."

"Oh?" he asked, scared that his secret had been released.

"You seem to doubt my ability in translating Gallefreyan, Doctor." He gulped. Many profane words in many languages ran though his thoughts.

"Shit." He blurted out then quickly covered his mouth. She laughs. She tries to say her name in his native language, it was a little malformed, but it was still as melodic as ever and his heart melted.

"All those things, all those wonderful, beautiful things that you have said about me, Doctor, are they true? Please, be honest because if they aren't I don't know what I'll do to you. It better be true because a girl can develop thoughts and feeling when you continuously say things like that." She pleads. He doesn't know what to say.

"Please, Doctor, just say something."

"But there isn't anything to say."

"Oh." She says sounding deflated. And his eyes open wide.

"No, no, no. Please don't cry – Clara, damn it! You're killing me, oh my goodness, you're killing me." He mutters as he scoops her up into a hug, "You silly human, of course I meant what I said! How could I not? You're beautiful, Clara, absolutely beautiful and I think I'm in love with you. So please don't cry."

And she's smiling the biggest smile he has ever seen and he starts grinning like a mad man and before he knows it she quickly brushes her lips against his and color floods to both of their cheeks.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while."

"Well, we've got a time machine; we have all the time in the world."

* * *

><p><em>Say, yeah<br>Let's be alone together  
>We could stay young forever<br>Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs_

_Say, yeah  
>Let's be alone together<br>We can stay young forever  
>We'll stay young, young, young, young, young<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: omygoodness, it's been like two weeks (I think) and guys, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. I just haven't had the inspiration or the time to write anything and idk I was really angry at myself for it. (I started like three storylines and I hated all of them) <strong>

**So I owe it to you guys to put something up this weekend. I hope you like it! **

**Please review and follow and favorite and checkout my new one-shot, Anything Can Happen. (Its whouffle because that's pretty much the only thing I'm confident with writing) **

**-bleuboxes**


	13. Nine in the Afternoon

**Title: Nine in the Afternoon**

**Word Count: 1,417**

**Characters: 11****th**** Doctor and Clara Oswald**

**Summary: From the moment he met Clara Oswald, he knows that she's something so much more than just an extraordinary human girl.**

**Rating: T**

**Song Lyrics: "Nine in the Afternoon", by Panic! At the Disco (Very cute song so go listen to it PRONTO)**

**AN at the bottom**

* * *

><p><em>Back to the street where we began<br>Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
>Yeah we're feeling so good<br>Picking up things we shouldn't read  
>Looks like the end of history as we know<br>It's just the end of the world  
>Back to the street where we began<br>Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
>Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon<br>And we know that it could be  
>And we know that it should<br>__And you know that you feel it to_

* * *

><p>He doesn't think that he has ever believed in love at first sight.<p>

Well, technically he never really saw _her_; he heard her, even though it wasn't really her. Rather, an echoes of her being that was fabricated by time to help save him. (And you thought your relationship was complicated.) But, the second time he met (again, not really) her, she seemed familiar and comfortable to be with – almost too close to have only just met.

The first thing he remembers about his first time actually seeing her (another one of her echoes') face was that he thought she was beautiful; she had a funny accent going on (he could get used to it) and he knew that she was something special – his own star.

And during that adventure of the telepathic snow in Victorian London, she kissed him; he wasn't sure why, for they had only just met the day before, but it was lovely. If he had the choice, he would rely, that moment many times over. (What can he say, she is a _very _good kisser. Not that he wasn't; he's had tons of practice.) If only he had kissed her back instead of flailing his arms about…

Then, he went through that creepy teenaged girl phase where he pretty much tried to find her address (and her time period that was also equally important) and what she was. He didn't understand how the same woman had died twice in two completely parallel times. At the time he was busy stalking her much like a teenaged girl stalks her favorite member of a band. (He never would have thought that he would ever sink that low just because he was infatuated with some human (?) girl)

She later ended up calling him, asking about the internet and he couldn't believe (it was really her) how awful she was at computers. He hopped into his TARDIS and went to go help her with her internet problem, because she sounded really quite hopeless (and because he was going to see her in person).

She ran away with him; they went to all sorts of wonderful and not so wonderful places and did all sorts of wonderful and not so wonderful things. Although, most of the things they (he) did resulted in them having to run from mad, blood thirsty aliens. It usually ends positively and with a hug. (He says usually because Clara covered in alien gizzards is not a fun experience for anybody.)

He kept getting these feelings, sort of hat it felt like for him when he was with River, but these were much more evident. He ached when he was without her, even when she was just down the hall in her room on the TARDIS. His hearts fluttered when she held his hand and hugged him after a long (or short) day of running away from crazy power hungry aliens. He never wanted to let go of her – he loved throwing little glances at her when she wasn't looking (she always is).

:::

* * *

><p>:::<p>

The dreams are the weirdest part – it's the only thing in his head that really creeps him out. Sometimes, he dreams of her dying over and over again – in the past, in the now, and in the future. Other times, he dreams of her just being Clara; they will be running away and in the heat of the moment he'll blurt out he loves her as they are about to die. But in the end, they survive and he apologized profusely; she shuts him up and confesses her _unyielding love_ for him and it ends in a sweet little kiss. Those are his favorite dreams. And on a rare occasion, he'll dream of her in erotic ways – they will usually do very _naughty _things to each other. He usually wakes up during those because that's when it's very obvious that the dreams aren't real at all; they're just a figment of his imagination.

Then, he'll cry silently in the dark because he is a cruel man to torture himself in such an intimate way. He cries out his heart and soul simply because he is a man, a very old heartbroken ad love-struck man. He knows that he shouldn't love her like he does. He can't do such a thing to her (or himself for that matter.)

He can't bear the thought of losing or leaving her like he always seems to do with his companions. (He should really stop making a habit out of that…) But not being able to tell her that he loves her so much that he would split the stars for her hurts him just as much as the thought of her not being in his life.

He looks at her so frequently anymore that he doesn't care that she's looking at him with a quizzical expression. He's so caught up in the idea that a girl, a beautiful wonderful _impossible_ girl, was born to save him that he doesn't notice her staring back with such an intensity that it would make the sun freeze just to look back. He doesn't see the longing in her eyes when he sits down next to her and thinks about how perfectly she fits into his arms. He is such a blind old man.

But he does notice how he's hugging her impossibly tight and keeping her impossibly close to him. He notices the smell of her hair and he notices the little dribbles of nervous sweat beading on her scrunched up forehead. He notices the fast pace of her heart and he notices how she is nervously glancing back and forth from his eyes to his lips when they arrive safely back inside the TARDIS after being chased yet again by monsters from a child's nightmares. (Although this time, Greek Cannibals were chasing them, so it wasn't nearly as bad.) (Clara later told him that being chased by Cannibals was probably worse, so he decided that it would be best if I put that little fact in this little narrative)

"We made it." She whispers, "We aren't dead!" he laughs; and with her pressed against him he feels more alive than ever. And with a rush of adrenaline, he kisses her. He doesn't care that she probably won't kiss him back because all he cares about is her. And friendship be damned, he loves her so much he's willing to face her rejection than to never say (or do) anything at all.

To his surprise, she welcomes his lips to hers and their kiss is everything that it should be – it's loving and full of longing and elation and so many words that can't be expressed in just English. It's quickly becoming more heated and sloppy; his hands are exploring her hair and hers are pressed up against his chest and working their way up to his shirt collar. He knows their moving too fast, and he doesn't wasn't to stop, but he doesn't want Clara doing something she'll regret. She stops and pulls her tightly into his chest, wrapping his long arms protectively around her and kisses her forehead.

"Why did you stop?" she peeps out between hasty breaths.

"Because with you, I know I have all the time in the world to make you feel special. And besides, you wouldn't smell nearly as nearly as nice as you do now."

She lets out a shaky laugh and bury her head into the crook of his neck.

"You are so strange, Doctor, you know. One minute we're running from aliens that are trying to eat us than were kissing like there is no tomorrow. I don't know what to think."

"Well, looks like there isn't going to be a tomorrow because I plan on kissing you quite a lot from now on."

* * *

><p><em>Cause it's nine in the afternoon<br>And your eyes are the size of the moon  
>You could 'cause you can so you do<br>We're feeling so good, just the way that we do  
>When it's nine in the afternoon<br>Your eyes are the size of the moon  
>You could 'cause you can so you do<br>We're feeling so good_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HELLO DEAR READERS! Sorry for such a long span of not updating this. I swear, I've been really busy. (I'm in my school's play and the drama lady in charge is Satan and keeps us there for WAYYY to long) I don't think she understands that I have very patient and lovely readers waiting for me here on the interwebs. <strong>

**So, long story short, my updates may be getting a little spread out. I'm sorry, I'm just as frustrated as you, but there's this grand old thing called life that I actually have (despite popular beliefs).**

_**ALSO**_**- if you happen to like the Lunar Chronicles, I wrote a little One-shot with Cress and Thorne (oh my god they are so cute don't even get me started *flails arms and makes inhuman noises*)**

**I know the tenses in this one-shot are fifty shades of fucked up, and I need to work on that, so if you could leave me some nice ole suggestions on how to fix that problem… (Because it is a very big and not nice problem.)**

**So, please, be a doll and follow and favorite and leave a nice review (constructive criticism is appreciated. FLAMES ARE NOT TOLERATED! THIS IS A NO PLACE FOR HATE AND THOSE WHO DO NOT COMPLY WITH MY WISHES WILL BE EXTERMINATED!)**

**Lots of love,**

**bleuboxes**


	14. Last Words

**Title: **Last Words

**Word Count: **1172

**Characters: **11th Doctor and Clara Oswald

**Summary: **Clara reflects on how much the Doctor has changed her life (and what she can't stand about him). Drabble of sorts

**Rating: T**

**Song Lyrics: "**Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance (really good song btw)

**AN at the bottom**

* * *

><p><em>Now I know<br>that I can't make you stay  
>But where's your heart?<br>But where's your heart?  
>But where's you're...<em>

_And I know  
>there's nothing I can say<br>to change that part.  
>To change that part.<br>To change..._

_So many  
>Bright lights to cast a shadow,<br>but can I speak?  
>Well, is it hard understanding I'm incomplete?<br>A life that's so demanding, I get so weak.  
>A love that's so demanding, I can't speak.<em>

* * *

><p>She's only just met him, really. It hasn't been more than seven trips, but she feels as if she has known him for a lifetime. She doesn't know what it is about him or why, but she thinks he's bloody brilliant.<p>

He's like this beautiful song that is stuck in your head, but you can't remember the exact melody so it's always changing but it's always the same and it's wonderful. Her days with him - she loves them just as much as he treasures his TARDIS.

He's showing her all these gorgeous things at all different times and its weird and it makes her head hurt knowing that she should be in the twenty-first century, but it's amazing, and she wouldn't change it for the world (or the universe, for that matter)

He's her little secret (well, actually he's almost a foot taller than her so he's not that little, but you get the picture), and she is rather happy with the idea that she gets to keep him all to herself. He's her precious gem; he's always there, even when he isn't and she's so thankful that she has a friend like the Doctor.

She knows it sounds crazy, goodness she still hasn't wrapped her head around the concept of aliens and time travel, but she's glad this ridiculous boy tie clad man came to take her to the vast infinity of the Universe. She doesn't ever want to go back to that platonic lifestyle of living to die. He's showing her that there is so much _more _to life than just, I don't know, living it – he's showing her what being alive feels like and she feels it. She feels her bones and her muscles become stiff with elation when he holds her hand and, she sees all these strange life forms that sometimes aren't all that pretty to look at but they are living, and it's wondrous.

She loves being so vivacious and she can't thank him enough, not now and not ever, because what has the tiny, ordinary human girl have to offer to a mythical being, a practical _god_, who shows her what the world, and so many other worlds are actually like? She knows he's not just a man, despite all the times that he's told her he and humanity aren't all that different.

She knows that he feels guilt and sadness and anger and rage better than most, but everybody has a run in with those timeless feelings in their life. She knows that he has to hearts and he's the last of his kind and that he's lonely and he needs a friend, but unlike mankind who really just ignores these panging notions, he embraces them. He tries to make something better out of his pain and loss and loneliness and she admires him the most for that, but she also hates him the most for that.

She hates his unnatural canniness to be good – he is goodness and for her, that's just not _human_ enough. She hates how he would sacrifice himself to save a world; does he not realize that he's her world? Does he not realize how selfless he is? Does he realize that's she's so madly in love with him that she doesn't even know it yet?

No.

Because as much as he is selfless, he is selfish too. (Another character trait of his she can't stand. She's such a hypocrite it's sickening, honestly). He never seems to notice anything but himself, except when he wants too. It's always _'Doctor this!' _or _'Doctor that?'. _It's never about the companion, she knows that and she accepts that, but it doesn't mean that she has to like it. She knows (when he is making executive decisions to leave her behind in a particular dangerous situation) that he is usually just trying to keep her safe, but it makes her feel as if she's some type of burden.

But, all that aside, she loves the journeys because he noticed her; an ageless child from another planet and another time noticed her out of all the people and creatures in the Universe, and he asked her to travel with him – to show her time and space. How lucky is that?

Incredibly so, even for one that doesn't really believe in such a trivial thing.

And maybe, she thinks, that's why he chose her. Because she didn't believe in much anymore; her mother was dead, her dear friend had just died recently and she just didn't know what to do with her life. Maybe it's because though the two of them are completely different in so many countless ways, they are both so very similar that is shocking.

Pain and loss are her old friends, and they are also his. She knows by the face he wears that he doesn't believe in much anymore, either. And that's what makes them so alike, so similar. And it just comes down to the basic fact that they are both tired and alone. They both need a friend.

The old man and the nanny, how very fitting.

She wishes he looked at her the way she looked at him; with this unyielding and undying affection that she doesn't even know exists – he's shown her wonders and the best and brightest of all the things he's shown her is him.

He is her favorite beauty the universe has yet created.

This ageless boy, the undying old man, and all that in-between is a wonder in himself. And she finds herself thanking all the gods out there, even if they don't exist, every day for this astonishing opportunity she was given.

She finds herself more and more alive each day she spends with him. She knows he's not a god. She knows he's not a superhero, and she knows that he's not just a man. But to her, none of that even matters. He's her friend, and she believes in him. She just hopes that he does the same.

* * *

><p><em>I am not afraid to keep on living.<br>I am not afraid to walk this world alone.  
>Honey, if you stay, you'll be forgiven<br>nothing you can say can stop me going home_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOOK WHOS BACKKKK! <strong>

**Okay it's me, and you'll know (if you have read Twin Skeletons, a Clara/11 au) that I am going to be extremely busy for the next week so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this.**

**Anymore, unless I get a sudden burst of inspiration, I want to be able to write based off of prompts. WHICH HAVE BEEN SEVERLY NOT PRESENT *cries* **

**Please please please send me prompts I don't care how. (But I s2g if someone sends me a song *cough* a thousand years *cough* I'm going to rip my hair out. **

**I would really appreciate scenarios, maybe three words or so, a place, a thing/color, and a verb with either 12/Clara or 11/Clara. (That would be absolutely lovely!**

**Alright so. It's been a long while since I have updated this fic. Wow like March something and I feel really bad about that, really I do, so I hope this makes up for it!**

**Please- follow favorite and review (with prompts if you don't mind!) **

**bleuboxes**


	15. Jet Pack Blues

**Title: **Jet Pack Blues

**Word Count: **1,578

**Characters: **12th Doctor, Clara Oswald, and the TARDIS, because lets face it, that machine is quite the character.

**Rating: **T (Launguage...)

**Summary: **Clara thinks that the Doctor has left her on Earth with out notice and gets a little paranoid as she confronts her worst fear.

**Song Lyrics:** Jet Pack Blues, by Fall Out Boy. (Legit my favorite song off of AB/AP)

* * *

><p><em>I've got those jet pack blues<br>Just like Judy  
>The kind that makes June feel like September<br>I'm the last one that you'll ever remember_

_And I'm trying to find that peace of mind  
>Behind these two white highway lines<br>When the city goes silent  
>The ringing in my ears gets violent<em>

She's sitting outside in the dark on a rainy Wednesday evening waiting for him to show up in that uncanny space ship of his. He was supposed to meet her this morning at eight, just before she had to go to work. She knows that the Time Lord never really keeps track of time and that it's really the TARDIS doing the piloting. (Although, you would think that he would have a rather acute sense of time, considering he is called a Time Lord.)

She knows he's just running late; surely he wouldn't just leave her without notice. Despite his grumpy appearance these days, she knows that he cares very deeply for her and it would most definitely pain him to leave her without saying good bye. (Like he tried to do when he sent her away before he looked like an old man.)

But, these reassuring thoughts aren't keeping all the doubts out of her head, and before she knows it she is crying; she's terrified that he's left her again.

She doesn't know why she's frightened, she knows that his abonnement of her was bound to happen eventually, and she shouldn't be scared of the inevitable. But she's just a stupid girl that's too attached to a silly old spaceman that can't really die. She doesn't think she's ever going to be ready to let him go.

She supposes she isn't at fault for her relatively short lifespan and neither is it his fault for the many lives he still has left to live. It's not fair to her – it's not and it never will be – she feels as if she's been robbed of the time with her charming and mostly imaginative Eleventh (damn, how she loved that man.) and she still loves the Twelfth, maybe even more than she loved the last (Which was quite wholeheartedly).

She just can't shake that feeling that something tragic is going to happen to them yet again.

Hopefully, she won't have to lose him; she doesn't think she'll be able to deal with that again, but you never know with the Doctor, and besides, all the hope in the world is still going to make the Universe laugh and pull the strings the other way.

She's cold and tired and cranky and wet, so she picks herself up off the bench that standing on the sidewalk outside her flat and she trudges her way back inside. She wipes off the salty mix of tears and rain that make their way down her face as she unlocks her apartment door.

The door is blocked by the back side of a deep blue machine which makes a weird beeping gurgling sound as she runs into it and lets out a string of words not fit for the ears of men. She lets out an angry sigh and she yells, "You've got to be kidding me."

She hears a door open and slam shut and the scuffle of footsteps that she knows to be his coming from the other side of her doorway's obstruction.

"Hello, Clara!" he calls in his usual Scottish accent that she still isn't quite accustomed to yet.

"Doctor," she says angrily, "I've been waiting outside for you since I've gotten home from work and you arrive on my doorstep – in the middle of my doorway at eight thirty-two in the evening, are you for real" she could almost see the sour look on his face.

"I happen to have been waiting here for you to get home from work. I could have been saving galaxies but I've been stuck on this rotund planet all afternoon." He says angrily, but she knows he doesn't mean it; he _can't_ mean it. She knows how much she means to him – how much this planet means to him, it's the closest thing he has to a home.

"Don't you pull that on me, Mister." She says forcefully, no caring of her neighbors here her causing a conundrum, "Don't you _fucking_ dare; I thought you left me for the dogs out there. I didn't think you were coming for me. Do you know what that's like? I thought you were abandoning me again, Doctor." She chokes down her tears that are threatening to deluge down her face. "I'm sorry." She says as she brushes the warm salty tears off her cheeks.

She doesn't hear him say anything in response. She just sees the TARDIS dematerialize an she starts to scream about what a god awful coward he is, that he can't even face an angry woman. She continued to enter her flat with an angry slam of the door and bitter mumbling. She didn't hear or see the TARDIS as she went into her bedroom and she began to wonder why she was so upset in the first place.

He wasn't going to leave her, not until it was absolutely necessary, which meant she was dead, but who knows, maybe he'll carry her corpse around time and space with him. (She really hopes he doesn't.) She can't believe how daft she can be; she knows that after all she's done for him, and vice versa that he would never desert her like that, no matter how angry her (or she) might be.

She spots the TARDIS which had just appeared next to her bed. The machine makes an extremely obnoxious noise and she rolls her eyes. She then sheepishly rushes inside.

He's standing at the console staring blankly almost as if he's trying to think of something to say.

"Doctor," she peeps out. He turns to look at her in a pained expression painted clearly on his face, "I'm sorry for blowing up in your face; I just really had a rough day and my patience was worn thin." She sighs, "It isn't your fault."

"Clara," he begins, but she doesn't let him finish.

"Listen, I just got really paranoid and I thought you were going to just go off and leave me here again without saying goodbye, which I know you would ever do intentionally, but I'm just really scared of that."

"Clara," he says gently, "I'm not angry with you; I could never be angry with you." He looks down at the ground trying to think of something comforting to say, "You've done so many things for me simply because you care, and it would kill me to be without you. So, I'm sorry for accidently causing you to have a minor heart attack."

She smiles and lets out a small laugh through her leaking tears.

"You're so cute when you're all heartwarming." She lightly punches his shoulder in jest.

"Shut up, you." He smiles back.

She gives him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles even wider and she saunters to the other side of the bunch of random buttons, not wanting her to see him smiling like a lunatic because of the affect she had on him.

"So, Clara, where to? We could go to Casa Blanca, Pugnanox, and The Medusa Cascade?"

"Just pick one, I don't care; make it somewhere beautiful and happy and bright. And somewhere thrilling. I can use a good run. But make it snappy; I don't have all night."

"You are extremely bossy, you know that right?"

"And you love it. Now shush and get cracking on those planets. That's an order.

"Aye, Aye, Captain." He rolls his ancient eyes knowing that she's said many renditions of her previous sentence and it's getting quite predictable. But he doesn't mind, just as long as she's right here with him, he couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><em>She's in a long black coat tonight<br>Waiting for me in the downpour outside  
>She's singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears<br>While the rhythm of the rain keeps time_

_And I remember "Baby, come home"  
>I remember "Baby, come home"<br>I remember "Baby, come home"  
>I remember "Baby, come home"<em>

_Did you ever love her? Do you know?  
>Or did you never want to be alone?<em>

_And she was singing "Baby, come home"  
>"Baby, come home"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello Lovelies! I'm sorry to keep you waiting for this but I've been busy with my play, Mary Poppins, which was a huge success, for the last two weekends and I haven't a second to spare. <strong>

**I hope this makes up for my leave of absence! I've been really getting into Whouffladi lately, idk their chemistry is just really adorable and angst-y and I can't get enough of it!**

**I think that this fic is going to have at least three or four more one-shots before it comes to a close, because I hate to say it, but I'm losing motivation to write one-shot motivated by songs. So if you would like to suggest a song (preferably an alternative one) or a scenario that would be lovely! **

**Thank you all so much for your continued support, I honestly don't think I'd be writing if it wasn't for you wonderful people (Especially Matt (theshippingprince), who is literally my fanfiction bestie. Thanks homie.)**

**Love you guys so much, and hopefully you'll be seeing me fore frequently appearing in your notifications! **

**-bleuboxes**


	16. Liars

**Title: **Liars

**Word Count: **1,156

**Characters: **11th Doctor, Clara Oswald

**Summary: **(Drabble) The progression of their 'are we best friends or something more' relationship and what it sort of means to them.

**Rating: **T

**Song Lyrics: **"Our Lawyer Mad Us Change the Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued" by Fall Out Boy (damn that's a mouthful)

* * *

><p><em>Brothers and sisters put this record down<br>Take my advice 'cause we are bad news  
>We will leave you high and dry<br>It's not worth the hearing you'll lose_

_It's just past eight and I'm feeling young and reckless  
>The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."<em>

* * *

><p>She has this unnerving essence of elegance that she carries as she saunters her way through out the solar systems and frankly, it's putting his clumsy self on edge. But mostly, he can't stop staring at her as she confidently walks up to some alternate life form that looks like its mother dropped it on its head while it was but a child and she tells it that if it doesn't stop its evil scheme now, the Doctor will stop it; she secretly always hopes that the antagonist will choose to continue with its plans to do whatever it is its doing because she likes seeing the Doctor act all grown up.<p>

And maybe that's the difference between them; she craves danger and he always seems to find it.

She supposes that it's alright that she's addicted to the adrenaline rushes she gets when they are running for their lives; she believes that this is what living really is – exciting and intoxicating. Maybe, she thinks to herself all t often that life is what the Doctor represents, not just to her, but to everyone throughout the universe.

She wants to stay with him forever, even if her forever is just a little dent in his.

She convinces herself that she's okay with that, with just being another girl, another _companion_. She doesn't understand why he uses such an intimate word to describe each of the humans that he's picked up along his long journey through time and space; she's almost insulted by it. It insinuates so much – a companion could be a lover; it could be a very dear friend. Companionship, at least in her mind, assimilates a trustworthy bond where both parts know the other so well that they might as well be the same person.

She feels as if he knows her life story and she knows not even three sixteenths of his. (She knows that's not true; he's just as puzzled by her that she is of him, thought she hasn't the slightest idea why.)

But really, there isn't a better word for his traveling partners other than 'companion'. His companions are his best friends and he tells them all that he's comfortable with telling them, even everyone has secrets, him more than most. There is a certain intimateness that they share and he feels that such a relationship is very important, especially when running for dear life from things in the cosmos.

So they can agree to disagree.

Maybe that's why they are so annoyingly in love with each other.

It's sickening really, the sexual tension in the room. All they do is sneak glances at each other; he's becoming progressively more self-conscious when he trips over thin air (How he even manages that is beyond her comprehension.), and she's been putting a little bit more effort into her weekly Wednesday appearances.

It's gotten to the point where the TARDIS wants to lock them both in a closet so they can talk about their feeling and just get over the 'Are we best friends or something more' stage.

But knowing the Doctor, Clara is certain that the ancient little boy will never tell her the words that she's dying to hear, and that sort of breaks her little human heart. But she doesn't give up hope, she simply puts on her 'Amelia Pond' and waits for him to talk to her and tell her that he cares a little too much about her.

She doesn't let the love struck little girl part of her take over though, she always seems to accessorize herself with her cute clothes and smart ass persona, making her seem a whole lot braver then she actual is.

And he knows that she's pretending, he knows the routine all too well. He's a shell of a man that used to be good. He blinds the world with this watered down goodness that only he has and most of the time, he believes that he's actually being the better man, the greater good.

But he's not, and deep down, they both know it.

They're only liars, and despite it all, they both know that they're damn good at it.

Because between all the _down boy_-s and the _Geronimo_-s they both know that their just in this mad dance around the elephant in the room, and eventually its going to trample them. She's okay with it; he's not so sure. Then again, he's never sure of anything these days, most of the time all he sees is a blur between the fine line of moral and inhumane.

Clara knows; she always does. He's troubled and old, and sometimes he's confused, but that's why she believes that she loves him; she helps him decipher what's wrong and right. He loves her for pretty much the same reason.

She knows that she's stupid and human and annoying and flirtatious, and she knows that sometimes he absolutely loathes her for it, but that's who she is and that's who she always will be, granted she won't always be as young or as out there as she is now. And he's childish and ingenious and silly and mad, and it pisses the crap out of her, but that's what she loves about him; he's so unlike mankind and that makes him so much more special to her.

She's just like any normal human girl and he's got her ensnared in his childish yet charming manner of intelligence and wit. And he's just like any ordinary alien male, caught up in her cute little human clothes and her short person and her tiny life span and just like that he's gone and fallen in love with her.

They've both known for a while now; it's really quite impossible to not notice with the glances they give another. She knows by the tiny kisses and acts of adoration he gives her every second of the day that he loves her.

And, well, he knows that she loves him because she's kept reappearing in his mad little journeys around the universe, and no sane human would ever do such a thing if they didn't love the one piloting the one piloting the crazy spaceship with a mind of her own.

* * *

><p><em>We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)<br>We're only good for the latest trends  
>We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends<br>Besides, we've got such good fashion sense_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well, I started writing this on Sunday because I forced myself to write at least something for you guys. It's a drabble, mostly and I'm sure that there are some mistakes, which I will fix later but it's like ten o'clock and Imp just too lazy to go through the grit and grind of proof reading now. ( PEOPLE WHO WOULD LIKE TO BETA) <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this and feel free to leave a review or favorite or a follow**

**bleuboxes**


	17. The Calendar

**Title: **The Calendar

**Word Count: **1,050

**Characters: **12th Doctor, Clara Oswald

**Summary: **The Doctor comes up with a way to stop missing Clara while she's not traveling with him through time and space

**Rating: **T

**Song Lyrics: **"The Calendar", by Panic! At the Disco

* * *

><p><em>You said if you don't let it out<br>You're gonna let it eat you away  
>I'd rather be a cannibal, baby<br>Animals like me don't talk anyway_

_Feel like an ambulance  
>Chase her away<br>Pray I could replace her  
>Forget the way her tears taste<br>Oh, the way her tears taste_

* * *

><p>He's never realizes how lonely he actually is until she's not there. It's just him and his TARDIS, the boy and his ship that's so infinity big that he can practically hear the silence. It's just so quiet without her bright, vibrant happy voice and it bothers him in ways loneliness has never bothered him before.<p>

He's starting to get very concerned for himself.

He cares for her and he misses her; she's good company – smart, spunky, witty, and adorable. He'll never tell her that. If she knew that he found her adorable, she'd have his head on a stake in no time flat.

It's very strange, he's spent so long trying to figure out what and who see is that he's never asked her – she's just Clara. Clara, with emotional trauma to last until the first Intergalactic War, has done so much for him. She's sacrificed everything for him, her life, her mental stability, and her friends. And he's so grateful, and he's so awestruck by her utter humanity that he wishes that everyone could just be like Clara.

And then he gets lonely again because she's not here on the TARDIS with him planning to go off running through the stars and into all sorts of mischief. He misses her, and it's as simple as that. She's his best friend and he wishes that he could see her all the time instead of just once a week.

But she has a job, and a normal human life (with friends that aren't him and good friends that don't believe in aliens.) How she can even stand to associate with the pudding brains on a daily basis never ceases to amaze him.

He gets a thought – what if he got a normal human job at the same place she teaches at. He then remembers that he was the caretaker at that school for a small period of time and that plan worked, but defiantly had flaws. So it was back to the drawing board for the old Time Lord.

He decided that watching her was too much middle aged stalker. GPS tracking her cellphone was a little bit too much CIA for him and he had no interest in acting like an American. Writing her letters was one of his better ideas, but he didn't want her to get the notion that he was a romantic sap and a softie. (He's Scottish now for god's sake)

And then, something ingenious hit him like a stack of bricks.

He could call her, on the telephone and have an actual honest to goodness conversation with her without the awkwardness of letters and the Americanness of tracking her cellphone or the creepiness of following her where ever she goes.

When he needs to talk to her about something urgent, he can just call her! When he needs to ridicule the latest fashions from Pluto, he can call her! When he feels like complaining about something so preposterously stupid that she's bound to hang up – he can call her.

Maybe the most important deciding factor is that he can call her when he feels lonely and needs a friend. And through hell or high water, Clara has always been here for him.

So he lands on earth and go buys himself a cellphone, which was a lot more difficult than he was expecting; the salesman at the store wouldn't shut up if the world depended on it and a bunch of elderly women were looking at him like he was fresh meet, which flattered him at first but after a while her felt like a lion in a zoo and was very frankly pissed at them.

But, he managed to get the phone, a simple basic one at that, but a phone none the less and he dials up her number (which he has unapologetically memorized by heart). He doesn't really care that it's the middle of Friday afternoon and that she's probably still teaching Courtney and the awful little prats at Coal Hill; he just wants to talk to Clara.

The phone rings, and he isn't hopeful that she's going to pick up, but Clara doesn't let him down just yet. The annoying ringing noise stops and is replaced by her angered tired beautiful voice.

"Who's this?"

"Clara?"

"Doctor?" she pauses, "Doctor, it's the middle of the school day can you call me back later I'm a little busy right now.

"Yes, sure thing! Now that I've got a mobile phone, you can call me whenever."

"Take it easy old man," she laughs, "talk to later."

"Bye, Clara."

She hangs up and he walks back to his other mobile phone with a ghost of a smile plastered to his face. Gosh, this phone idea was genius. (No wonder he came up with it.)

* * *

><p>He's floating through some uncharted stars when his new phone rings. He scurries over to the other side of the console, not wanting to miss Clara's call. He can't wait to talk to her about these beautiful stars and how they remind him of the one time they accidently almost ended up in a nebula.<p>

"Hello, Clara!" he says, enthusiastically.

"What made the old man decide to get a mobile phone? Getting with the times now aren't we?"

He can practically hear the smirk on her face and he's never been happier about hearing her relentless old man jokes. She'll never let him hear the end of it if he tells her that he missed her and wanted to keep in touch – he practically sounds like an old man (and a sap).

"Just wanted to be able to check in with you. You know, in case you get abducted by the internet, again."

"That was one time, Doctor! One time!" she laughs.

"Yeah, okay." He says gruffly, "remember the one time the TARDIS plopped us in the middle of a nebula…."

And they chat for hours about the stars and high heeled shoes and school and each other and he's no longer lonely.

Maybe pudding brains aren't too bad after all; they were smart enough to make mobile phones. Plus, Clara happens to be a member of the human race, so they can't be nearly as bad as he though or he wouldn't have saved the earth so many goddamned times.

* * *

><p><em>Put another 'x' on the calendar<br>Summer's on its deathbed  
>There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends<br>And I meant everything I said that night  
>I will come back to life<br>But only for you  
>Only for you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. It's been a while. I hope this chapter is up to snuff with those of you still interested in reading these. There's probably going to be about two or three more (I want to at least hit twenty chapters so) <strong>

**Reviews, favorites, and follows are greatly appreciated!**

**Also please feel free to check out some of my other fics (like my new Doctor who/ Supernatural Crossover!)**

**Thanks so much guys! I look forward to hearing from y'all!**

**blueboxes**


End file.
